Sweet Stranger Krisho Ver
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Joon Myun yang ditantang menonton film horor oleh sahabatnya dan, seorang asing yang menemaninya.


_**Sweet Stranger**_

 _ **Pairing: krisho**_

 _ **Warn: do not like do not read! Bl, typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

Suasana gedung bioskop malam ini sangat ramai, sebagian dari mereka tampak tengah berbaris untuk membeli tiket, beberpa baru keluar dari lorong yang berada di dekat conter yang menjual popcorn dan lainnya masuk ke lorong itu, ada juga yang tampak melihat-lihat film apa yang mau mereka tonton dari poster-poster yang berjejer didinding. Joon Myun menghela napas gusar, pemuda yang tak terlalu tinggi itu menatap 2 tiket yang ada ditangannya, pagi tadi Yoona dan Jin yang merupakan sahabatnya mengejek Joon Myun, bahwa pemuda dengan marga Kim itu adalah penakut -sejujurnya bukan hanya dia yang di ejek tapi Tae Yong juga- karena tidak pernah mau diajak nonton film horor.

Tentu saja Joon Myun tak terima dengan apa yang di katakan Yoona dan Jin, mati-matian Joon Myun menyangkal, lagi pula dia bukannya takut hanya saja, dia malas nonton film begituan. Apa serunya nonton film horor, mendingan nonton film berbau fantasi, action atau romantis komedi yang sudah jelas jalan ceritanya.

Dan Penyangkalan Joon Myun berbuah 2 tiket film horor yang sedang hits, dimana banyak yang mengatakan kalau film ini benar-benar menegangkan dan menakutkan, awalnya Joon Myun menggebu-gebu untuk menunjukan kalau dia bukan penakut, tapi setelah melihat triler yang diperlihatkan Tae Yong saat jam istirahat tadi membuat nyalinya ciut, belum lagi fakta bahwa teman seperjuangannya itu tak bisa ikut karena ada les tambahan dan setelahnya dia ada janji dengan ibunya yang mengajaknya pergi untuk menemui neneknya sekalian mengabiskan akhir pekan disana. Hah.. Ingin rasanya Joon Myun berkata kasar.

Suara seorang perempuan yang menggema di gedung bioskop itu menyadarkan Joon Myun dari lamunannya, dia menatap tiket di tangannya kemudian menelan ludahnya kasar. Itu adalah pemberitahuan bahwa teater tempat film yang akan Joon Myun tonton telah dibuka. Joon Myun menggigit bibirnya, haruskah dia pergi ke sana atau pulang saja, tapi kalau pulang nanti dia benar-benar dikatai Chicken lagi, dia kan tidak mau diejek seperti itu.

Setelah cukup lama perang batin, akhirnya Joon Myun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju teater tempat filmnya akan diputar, lagi pula dia kan hanya harus berfoto saja di sana saat film dimulai dan saat film berakhir. Joon Myun tak harus menonton film itu, dia bisa main hp didalam sana dengan headset yang menempel di telinga, lagi pula untuk detail ceritanya dia bisa mencarinya diinternet kan?

"Maaf tapi seat untuk film tersebut sudah penuh!"

Joon Myun yang kebetulan melewati counter tiket menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seorang wanita, disana dia menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi berpakaian casual -yang luar biasa modis- dengan rambut yang disisir rapi tengah memasang wajah kecewa.

"Aku hanya punya waktu hari ini, tidak bisakah diusahakan?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu.

"Maaf, memangnya film apa yang ingin di tonton?" joon Myun ikut nimrung.

Sebenarnya Joon Myun bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, hanya saja dia sedikit berharap kalau orang itu mau menonton film yang akan di tontonnya, sayang kan kalau tiketnya terbuang percuma.

Si pemuda tinggi itu menatap Joon Myun sejenak kemudian menyebutkan judul film yang ingin di tontonnya.

"Benarkah?!" tanpa sadar Joon Myun memekik senang.

"Ne, wae... Waeyo?!" dahi pemuda tinggi itu mengkerut bingung, tampak tak mengerti kenapa pemuda pendek dihadapannya itu memekik girang.

"Aku punya tiket ekstra, mau nonton bersama?!" tawar Joon Myun sambil memperlihatkan 2 buah tiket di tangannya.

"Benarkah boleh?" pemuda tinggi itu berkata tak yakin.

Joon Myun mengangguk dengan mantap, tanpa pikir panjang dan persetujuan, dia meraih tangan besar pemuda itu dan setengah menyeretnya menuju teater tempat filmnya akan di putar sebentar lagi.

Joon Myun duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya, setidaknya dia tak sendirian sekarang, tak lupa dia juga mengambil selca cantiknya untuk jadi bukti kalau dia menonton film horor yang katanya seram itu.

"Apanya yang penuh, ini kursinya masih banyak yang kosong kosong!"

Joon Myun menengokan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar gerutuan pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya, dia baru sadar kalau kursi di samping kirinya kosong, juga di samping pemuda tinggi itu, tiga kursi di depannya juga belum di isi. Tunggu, pemuda dengan senyum manis itu membulatkan matanya kemudian membalikan badanya dan mendapti 3 kursi dibelakang juga kosong. Aish... Ingin rasanya Joon Myun memaki 2 sahabatnya itu yang berusaha membuat dia terisolasi dari penonton lainnya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Joon Myun berbisik pelan saat melihat pemuda disampingnya berdiri, refleks tangannya meraih tangan pemuda itu.

"Ke toilet." jawabnya.

Dengan berat hati Joon Myun melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan pemuda tinggi -yang harus Joon Myun akui berwajah tampan- itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, dia kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan headset lalu memasangnya saat lampu di matikan dan musik pembuka film tersebut di mulai.

Joon Myun hampir memekik saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba, tapi langsung lega saat mendapati pemuda tinggi yang tadi pamit ke toilet yang melakukannya.

"Ini!" si pemuda tinggi menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Joon Myun, senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampannya yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat.

Joon Myun refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih minuman tersebut namun terhenti di tengah-tengah dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku yang teraktir, tenang saja minumannya aman, aku tak membubuhkan apapun di dalamnya," kata pemuda tinggi itu, "tidak obat tidur, tidak juga obat perangsang!" lanjutnya tertwa kecil.

"Apa sih!" Joon Myun mengambil minuman itu kemudian menyedotnya tanpa berterima kasih dulu, wajah pemuda pendek itu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, beruntung ruangan ini gelap jadi wajah merah Joon Myun tak kelihatan, lagi pula dia tak berpikir ke arah sana, dia hanya bingung kenapa pemuda tinggi yang luar biasa tampan ini membelikannya minuman serta membawa popcorn caramel ukuran besar.

"Ukh... Kau manis saat sedang malu-malu seperti itu!" pemuda tinggi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Boleh kah Joon Myun menjerit sekarang?

PEMUDA ITU SANGAT TAMPAN YA TUHAN!

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pake headset?!" si pemuda itu mulai menyuapkan popcorn yang ia letakan di tengah-tengah dia dan Joon Myun, "sayang kan kalau filmnya tidak di tonton!" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Akh.. Itu," Joon Myun menggaruk kepepalanya kikuk, suara bisikannya terdengar seperti helaan nafas, "sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka menonton film horor!" Joon Myun memalingkan wajahnya, dia merasa malu, mungkin yang dikatakan Yoona dan, Jin benar tentang dia yang 'chicken'

"Ini tak semenyeramkan itu, ini film horor biasa," katanya, "kau boleh menggenggam tanganku kalau takut!" Tawar pemuda tinggi itu, tangannnya yang berada di pinggir kursi membuka.

Joon Myun menghela nafasnya, dia menyimpan headsetnya di saku celananya kembali dan mencoba menonton film tersebut. Sejauh ini, dia memang belum mendengar seseorang menjerit atau suara suara menakutkan dari film. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan pemuda tinggi itu benar, kalau film ini tak semenyeramkan di triler.

"AKH...!" joon Myun dan beberapa penonton memekik keras saat melihat hantu dalam film tersebut muncul mendadak.

"Apa dia sudah pergi, apa hantunya sudah pergi?!" cicitnya, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah.

"Sudah, adegan menyeramkannya sudah terlewat!" Si pemuda tinggi berusaha menenangkan, dia mengelus rambut Joon Myun kemudian menyelipkan tangan kanannya memasuki celah antara leher Joon Myun dan Kursi, lalu menariknya mendekat.

Dari pertengahan film sampai akhir Joon Myun tak hentinya menjerit, tak sendirian memang tapi sepertinya suara dia yang paling keras dan, dengan setia si pemuda tinggi menenangkannya, mengusap-ngusap kepalanya atau menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sesekali, bahkan dia juga memeluk Joon Myun untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Hah... Joon Myun menghela nafas lega saat film berakhir dan lampu dinyalakan, dia tak akan mau lagi menonton film semacam ini, sampai matipun dia tak akan mau, persetan dikatai chicken, pecundang atau apapun itu yang pasti, ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Joon Myun menonton film beginian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya pemuda tinggi itu khawatir, Joon Myun masih ada di pelukannya ngomong-ngomng.

"Akh...!" joon Myun menjauhkan dirinya dari si pemuda dengan terburu-buru, "maafkan aku karena terlalu berisik, kau jadi tak bisa menikmati filmnya kan?!" joon Myun memasang raut bersalah.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Joon Myun, matanya yang tajam menatap lembut Joon Myun, "tak masalah, aku masih bisa menikmati filmnya." katanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Syukurlah!" joon Myun menghela nafas lega, pundaknya yang tadi tegang melemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau?!" pemuda tinggi yang memiliki nama Wu Yi Fan itu mengangkat tangannya keudara, mengajak Joon Myun bersalaman.

"Aku Kim Joon Myun," Joon Myun meraih tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?!" Yi Fan bertanya, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada Joon Myun.

"Entahlah?" Joon Myun meraih tangan itu kemudian berdiri.

"Mau makan eskrim bersama, kebetulan ada tempat yang menyenakan di sini?" tawar Yi Fan, pemuda berdarah China itu memasang kembali senyumnya.

"Um..." Joon Myun tampak berpikir sejenak untuk menerima tawaran Yi Fan atau tidak, "Boleh!" lanjutnya kemudian sambil menganggukan kepala.

Ice cream dan pemuda tampan, hanya orang bodoh yang akan menolaknya?

~FIN~

Semoga good readernim menyukainya ^^

Jangan lupa reviewnya, salam hangat Joon Joon.


End file.
